Struggle Of Love
by Cho Ai Lyn
Summary: Perjuangan seorang Choi Siwon demi memperjuangkan cintanya. Ia rela melakukan apapun demi membuat orang terkasihnya berada disisinya. Meski harus menjadi petinju amatiran sekalipun. WonKyu/BL/ Fanfic special for WonKyu Day / HAPPY WONKYU DAY!
1. Chapter 1

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Others : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Shim Changmin.**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haehyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Romance, **

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

* * *

**Special For WonKyu Day**

**.**

******\(^_^)/ **Struggle Of Love \(^_^)/

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nampak seorang namja sedang duduk di lantai dengan bersandar pintu putih yang tertutup rapat. Perasaan kalut serta tertekan akan kondisi orang terkasihnya yang sedang bertaruh nyawa di dalam, membuatnya seperti orang yang telah kehilangan jiwanya.

Ceklek

Pintu ruangan bercat putih tersebut terbuka, namja tersebut langsung berdiri dan menghampiri sosok namja paruh baya dengan sebuah _stetoskop_ yang menggantung di lehernya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya uisa ?" tanya namja tampan tersebut.

"Mianhae, jika dia tidak segera di operasi untuk melakukan pengangkatan ginjalnya akan membuatnya sulit untuk bertahan."

DEG

Sulit bertahan? apakah separah itukah kondisi kekasihnya.

"Saya sarankan untuk segera melakukan operasi. Dia masih bisa hidup layaknya manusia normal pada umumnya meski dengan satu ginjal. Permisi." Dokter tersebut meninggalkan namja tampan yang kini hanya bisa menatap nanar kekasihnya dari balik jendela kaca pintu ruangan tersebut.

Rapuh, lemah, diam, dan menyakitkan. Itulah yang bisa menggambarkan sosok namja cantik yang sedang berbaring lemah dengan tabung oksigen yang membantu pernafasannya.

Namja tersebut membuka pintu dengan perlahan, melangkah menuju ranjang tempat kekasihnya berbaring tak sadar.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" gumamnya. Siwon –nama namja tampan tersebut- menjambak rambutnya kasar, setelah itu mendudukan dirinya dikursi samping ranjang kekasihnya berbaring. Siwon mengelus surai coklat sang kekasih setelah mendaratkan kecupan disana.

Siwon menggenggam tangan kekasihnya tanpa membuat _infuse_ yang tertancam di punggung tangan kulit pucat tersebut terganggu.

Siwon hanyalah namja sederhana. Meski ia dan kekasihnya terlahir di kalangan orang berada, namun takdir seolah menjungkir balikan kehidupannya. Demi cinta, ia serta kekasih namja cantiknya rela meninggalkan nikmatnya kehidupannya yang sempurna. Kaya, wajah tampan, disukai banyak yeoja serta keluarga yang harmonis. Namun sayang, semua berubah ketika mereka lebih memilih cinta. Pantaskah cinta untuk diperjuangkan?

Seolah tak ada habisnya cobaan yang mendera kehidupannya, kini Siwon dihadapkan dengan kondisi sang kekasih yang sedang merenggang nyawa. Seharusnya mereka menuruti kedua orang tuanya, seandainya mereka tidak memilih untuk memperjuangkan cinta mereka, tentunya kejadiaan seperti ini tak akan pernah terjadi.

Cho Kyuhyun, namja yang telah memporak-porandakan hati seorang Choi Siwon, megurung hatinya pada namja yang mempunyai kulit pucat tersebut kini harus menerima kenyataan, jika kekasihnya tak akan bisa terus bertahan hidup bersamanya jika tak segera melakukan operasi.

Kyuhyun yang memang berasal dari kalangan atas, tak akan pernah bisa hidup susah dan berbaur dengan orang-orang yang membanting tulang siang dan malam hanya demi menukarnya untuk sebungkus nasi. Seharusnya Siwon tahu sejak dulu.

Kehidupan mereka berubah 180 derajat karena memperjuangkan cinta mereka, harus memaksa dirinya serta kekasihnya untuk menjalani betapa kerasnya kehidupan. Tinggal di sebuah rumah kontrakan sederhana, kuliah dan malamnya harus bekerja. Siwon sudah berusaha menahan Kyuhyun agar tak ikut mencari uang demi menyambung kehidupan mereka. Namun namja cantik tersebut terus memaksa. Setiap Siwon berusaha untuk tidak ikut bekerja dan lebih memusatkan kuliahnya, namja cantik tersebut hanya berkata 'Kita hidup berdua. Senang dan duka harus dijalani bersama.' Betapa terharunya Siwon ketika mendengar kekasih yang terkenal sangat manja tersebut berkata demikian.

Kehidupan yang keras, membuat dua namja tersebut harus rela menghabiskan waktunya hanya untuk melakukan kegiatan guna menyambung hidup. Meskipun demikian, pendidikan kedua namja tersebut sama sekali tak mengalami penurunan. Namun yang menjadi masalahnya kini adalah kondisi tubuh mereka.

Tubuh mereka dipaksa untuk bergerak siang dan malam, aktivitas yang padat membuat mereka harus rela mengahabiskan waktu istirahat mereka untuk terus mencari uang. Siwon sama sekali tak ada malasah tentang itu, karena ia sudah dilatih oleh ayahnya yang diktator untuk lebih menghargai kehidupan. Sejak kecil Siwon sudah dilatih untuk mandiri agar tak tergantung dengan keluarganya maupun orang lain. Namun bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun yang sejak kecil dimanja oleh kedua orang tuanya serta kakak perempuannya, sama sekali tak pernah merasakan sulitnya mencari uang, bahkan untuk melepas pakaian sekolahnya pun namja cantik tersebut harus di bantu oleh para _maid_ nya. Kurangnya istirahat karena pulang terlalu larut malam, pola makan yang tak teratur serta terlalu memaksa tubuhnya bekerja hingga memforsir seluruh energinya serta otaknya membuat Kyuhyun sering kali drop. Dan inilah dampaknya. Ginjal Kyuhyun mengalami kerusakan. Dan harus segera dilakukan operasi untuk mengangkat satu ginjalnya yang telah rusak tersebut.

Semua akan terasa mudah jika saja mereka masih tinggal bersama orang tuanya, mereka hanya tinggal bilang pada ayahnya lalu semua akan selesai. Sayangnya kehidupan Siwon sekarang tak seperti dulu. Bahkan untuk membayar kontrakan, makan serta membayar biaya kuliah mereka saja masih dibilang pas-pasan. Beruntung mereka masih bisa bertahan hingga 3 bulan lamanya.

Siwon terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri ketika ia dan Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kabur dari rumah karena kedua orang tua mereka tak memberikan restunya. Mungkin mereka terlalu kecewa begitu mengetahui jika anak mereka, anak yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan mereka ternyata seorang gay. Dunia pasti akan tertawa dengan mudahnya begitu melihatnya. Bahkan yang paling buruk, kedua perusahaan yang telah dibangun dengan susah payah kakek buyut mereka hancur seketika begitu mendengar satu-satunya keturunan serta calon pewaris kedua perusahaan bonafit tersebut ternyata menyukai sesama jenis.

Tiba-tiba saja Siwon teringat dengan selebaran yang diberikan oleh seseorang ketika di jalan. Ia merogoh saku celananya lalu membaca selebaran tersebut.

Mata Siwon melebar begitu melihat deretan angka di kertas tersebut. 10 juta Won. Bukankah itu cukup untuk membiayai operasi kekasihnya?

Siwon segera mengambil ponselnya lalu menekan deretan angka yang bercantum disana. Siwon akan melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan babynya, meski tulangnya akan remuk bahkan nyawanya hilang sekalipun, Siwon rela. Semua demi babykyu nya. Cuma demi Cho Kyuhyun tercinta.

"Yeoboseo, aku mau daftar. Ne baik. Besok aku akan kesana."

Pipp

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun kembali, membelai pipi pucat tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"Do'a kan besok hyung menang baby." Ucapnya.

.

.

.

"Hyukjae hyung sudah sampai di rumah sakit 'kan hyung ?" tanya Siwon pada sahabatnya Lee Donghae, kekasih Hyukjae.

"Kau jangan khawatir Siwon-ah. Hyukkie sudah menghubungiku dan dia sudah menemani Kyuhyun mu sekarang." Jawab Donghae kesal. Bukan. Bukan kesal akan namjachingunya yang di suruh Siwon untuk menjaga Kyuhyun. Melainkan dirinya kesal pada Siwon yang akan melakukan pertandingan bodoh –menurutnya- hanya demi mendapatkan uang hasil dari pertandingan tersebut. Sumpah, itu sangat berbahaya bagi Siwon, meski Siwon memegang sabuk hitam _taekwondo_, namun tetap saja itu tak akan menjamin Siwon bisa keluar dengan tubuh yang utuh jika berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut.

Dan yang semakin membuat Donghae kesal adalah dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menghalangi Siwon untuk tidak mengikuti pertandingan tersebut.

"Kau yakin Siwon-ah? Apakah kau tak kasihan dengan Kyuhyun jika ia tahu kau melakukan ini untuk dirinya. Dia akan sangat marah Choi Siwon." Kesal Donghae yang hanya ditanggapi dengan senyuman oleh Siwon.

"Kau tahu hyung ? aku lebih suka melihat Kyuhyun yang memarahiku dari pada melihatnya terbaring di tempat yang dibencinya itu." Jawab Siwon lirih, Donghae melihat jika mata Siwon mulai memerah saat ini. Sebenarnya Donghae sudah menawarkan bantuan untuknya, meski Donghae dan Hyukjae tidak sekaya Siwon dan Kyuhyun namun keadaan mereka jauh lebih baik dari keadaan Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Siwon menolak bantuannya dengan alasan yang menurut Donghae sangat konyol. 'Tidak hyung, aku sudah cukup merepotkanmu dan aku tidak mau berhutang banyak budi kepadamu.'

Bukankah itu sangat konyol dan pasaran? mana ada sahabat yang tidak ikhlas membantu sahabatnya sendiri, mana ada sahabat yang mengartikan jika ia membantu karena hanya mengharapkan sebuah imbalan. Namun Donghae tahu bukan itu yang dimaksud Siwon. Ia sangat mengenal bagaimana sifat namja tampan itu yang tak mau merepotkan orang lain, termasuk sahabatnya sendiri tentunya.

"Ingat Choi Siwon. Jika kau tak kembali dalam keadaan utuh. Aku berjanji akan membunuhmu saat itu juga." Ancam Donghae meski Siwon sama sekali tak terpengaruh akan perkataannya. Siwon tahu jika Donghae hanya bercanda, ia sangat mengkhawatirkannya saat ini, hingga ia terpaksa mengeluarkan kata-kata ancaman –menurut Donghae- agar Siwon bisa bertahan.

"Kau tenang saja hyung. Aku akan dengan senang hati menyerahkan nyawaku padamu jika aku tak kembali." goda Siwon. Setidaknya menggoda seorang Lee Donghae bisa membuat perasaan gugupnya sedikit demi sedikit berkurang.

"Yakkk, aku serius bodoh !" Donghae menjitak kepala Siwon lirih.

"Ne hyung aku tahu. Aishh kau tak perlu memukul kepalaku bagaimana jika aku amnesia." Siwon kembali menggoda Donghae.

"Itu lebih bagus agar kau tak mengikuti pertandingan bodoh ini." Ucapnya.

HENING

Tak ada yang bersuara dari kedua namja tampan tersebut, mereka sibuk memperhatikan para namja – namja berbadan kekar yang sibuk berlalu lalang di hadapan mereka.

"Kyaaaa hebat."

"Bagus cepat pukul."

"Patahkan tulangnya !"

"Jangan beri dia ampun. Musnahkan dia sekarang juga."

Teriak para penonton yang saling bersahutan memenuhi studio tempat pertandingan berlangsung. Ruangan yang di dominasi cat berwarna hitam dengan berbagai tulisan menyeramkan berwarna merah menjadi lukisan di dinding tersebut, suara teriakan kagum, jeritan kesakitan serta tepuk tangan menjadi pemandangan yang menyeramkan bagi Donghae ketika menemani Siwon yang sedang duduk untuk menunggu gilirannya.

"Tempat ini seperti neraka." Ucap Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Hyung !" panggil Siwon lirih, seketika itu pula Donghae menoleh ke arah Siwon.

"Wae?" sahut Donghae cepat.

"Jika aku tak selamat dari tempat ini. Tolong jangan ceritakan pada Kyuhyun jika aku pernah kemari dan bilang kepadanya jika aku sangat mencintainya." Ucap Siwon lirih, beruntung Donghae masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Choi Siwon. Aku yakin kau pasti selamat dan bisa berkumpul dengan babykyu mu lagi." Hibur Donghae untuk menepis hal-hal buruk yang mungkin akan menimpa sahabatnya.

"Ok, untuk peserta selanjutnya. Dia merupakan pemegang sabuk hitam _Taekwondo_. Apakah keberuntungan akan memihak namja tersebut. Ataukan ia akan menyerah di tangan Ok Taecyeon. Sang Juara beruntun selama 3 tahun beturut-turut?. baik inilah sang rookies Choi Siwon!" teriak sang pembawa acara menggema di seluruh studio.

"Kini giliranmu Siwon-ah !" ucap Donghae lirih.

"Hyung !"

"Ne !"

"Berjanjilah !"

"Tidak karena aku yakin kau pasti bisa keluar tanpa luka segorespun di kulit eksotismu."

"Hyung aku mohon!"

Siwon masih berusaha untuk membujuk Donghae untuk berjanji kepadanya.

"Baiklah kita ulangi sekali lagi. Kita panggilkan Choi Siwon sang pemegang sabuk hitam taekwondo." Ulang sang MC sekali lagi.

"Cepat keluar pengecut!" teriak salah satu fans fanatic Taecyeon.

"Hei, kau yang bernama Choi Siwon kan? cepat naik ke panggung !" perintah salah satu staff dengan sedikit menyeret Siwon keluar dari ruang tunggu.

Siwon menoleh ke belakang melihat Donghae yang kini menatapnya nanar, bahkan Siwon bisa melihat jika kedua mata sahabatnya kini sudah sangat memerah. Siwon lagi-lagi melafalkan kata-katanya tanpa suara. Berharap Donghae untuk sekali ini saja menurutinya. Namun sepertinya itu sama sekali tak bisa merubah keputusan Donghae. Lelaki yang dikatakan mirip ikan tersebut malah menundukan wajahnya, menghapus air mata yang sudah dengan seenak jidatnya keluar dengan punggung tangannya.

Jangan berpikir Donghae tidak mengerti arti tatapan Siwon yang menyuruhnya untuk berjanji. Bukan maksudnya ia tak mau menuruti permintaan sahabatnya, lebih tepatnya ia tak sanggup melakukannya. Ia belum siap kehilangan sahabatnya nanti.

'Kau pasti bisa Choi pabbo. Karena kau namja yang sangat kuat.' Batin Donghae.

**To Be Continued.**

* * *

**Fanfic for Wonkyu's Day**

**FF ini sudah selesai (End) aku buat khusus untuk hari special para WKS.**

**Apakah FF ini berminat untuk dilanjut?**

**Jika iya saya tak akan update terlalu lama. Karena tepat tanggal 13 Oktober nanti FF ini harus END. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Others : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Shim Changmin.**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haehyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Romance,**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

**Special For WonKyu Day**

* * *

**.**

**\(^_^)/ Struggle Of Love \(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mati saja kau pecundang!"

"Pergi saja kau ke neraka!"

Umpatan demi umpatan mengiringi langkah kaki Siwon menuju ke Ring. Jika kalian bertanya apa yang dilakukan Siwon sekarang adalah bertarung. Sebuah olah raga yang menggunakan sarung tangan _(Hand Protector)_, dan tentunya olahraga ini tak main-main, karena nyawa adalah taruhannya.

Siwon menatap siapa yang menjadi lawannya kini. Ok Taecyeon. Namja yang memegang gelar _King Of Hell_ karena tak ada yang bisa mengalahkannya selama tiga tahun berturut-turut. Siwon bisa melihat jika lelaki dihadapannya sedang menyeringai, matanya menatap sinis Siwon, bahkan kini ia mulai merenggangkan otot lehernya serta memukulkan kedua tangannya sendiri yang sudah tebungkus _Hand Protector_ tersebut ke udara, seolah ia siap mengirim Siwon ke neraka seperti para peserta sebelumnya.

Bahkan Siwon sempat melihat jika ada salah satu peserta sebelumnya yang ditandu turun dari _Ring_ dan segera di pakaikan masker oksigen. Sebegitu parahkah? Oh, Siwon lupa jika permainan ini tidak main-main. Buktinya Siwon pernah melihat di TV, beberapa bulan yang lalu jika ada seorang petinju yang meninggal karena tulang lehernya patah.

Siwon memakai _hand protector_ nya dengan bantuan Donghae. "Ingat Siwon, Kau harus menang. Karena jika tidak aku akan memberitahu Kyuhyun jika kau pernah menyembunyikan PSP yang telah kau rusakan!"

Siwon tahu jika Donghae hanya ingin memberi semangat kepadanya. Tentu saja Siwon harus menang. Karena hidup babykyu nya sekarang ada di tangannya.

"Tentu saja hyung! Dan ingatlah janjimu!"

Ting Ting Ting

Siwon segera meninggalkan Donghae dan menuju ke tengah _Ring_ begitu melihat bel tanda bertandingan dimulai.

"Yakkk! Siapa yang berjanji eoh!" Siwon hanya tersenyum mendengar teriakan Donghae.

Siwon memasang kuda-kuda untuk memukul Taecyeon, matanya memincing menatap namja yang kini menjadi lawannya. Sedangkan namja tersebut hanya tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Siwon.

**Bukk**

**Bukk Bukk**

Siwon melangkah mundur ketika dirinya melayangkan pukulan satu kali, Taecyeon berhasil membalasnya dua kali. Sepertinya ini akan sulit bagi Siwon untuk memenangkannya. Namun Siwon tak boleh pesimis. Demi Kyuhyun, dia harus berusaha. Akan sia-sia pengorbanan cintanya selama ini jika pada akhirnya ia tak bisa bersama dengan baby nya.

**Bukk**

**Bukk Bukk Bukk**

Siwon terpelanting ke sisi Ring ketika Taecyeon menghadiahi pukulan bertubi-tubi di wajahnya.

'Sial!' umpat Siwon, ia semakin kesal begitu melihat Taecyeon yang terus-terusan tersenyum ke padanya.

Siwon segera bangkit dan menuju ke tengah _Ring._ Kali ini Siwon harus melayangkan pukulan lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya jika tidak ingin kecolongan (?) kembali.

**Bukk Bukk**

Berhasil! Siwon berhasil memukul rahang dan tulang pipi Taecyeon. Namun..

**Bukk Bukk Bukkk**

Taecyeon segera membalas pukulan Siwon diperutnya berkali-kali dan terakhir tepat di wajah Siwon. Siwon yang belum siap menerima serangan sebanyak itu akhirnya tersungkur di atas _Ring._

.

.

.

Disisi lain nampak seorang namja cantik yang terbaring di ruangan yang di dominasi berwarna putih mulai mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangannya sedikit memburam, namun ketika ia sudah menyesuaikan cahaya di ruangannya, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana ia sekarang. Namja tersebut mencoba menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang namja yang sudah di anggap Hyung kandung olehnya.

"Hyu..hyung!" ucap namja cantik tersebut. Namja yang dipanggil hyung pun segera tersadar jika ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"OMO! Kau sudah bangun Kyu? Tunggu sebentar aku akan panggilkan dokter!" Eunhyuk –nama namja tersebut- segera berlari mencari dokter yang menangani Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah itu Eunhyuk hyung? Kenapa ia berlari?" namja yang tak sengaja melihat Eunhyuk berlaripun ikut panik. Karena dia kemari untuk menjenguk namja yang sedang ditemani oleh Eunhyuk.

**Brakkk**

Namja tersebut segera membuka pintu kasar, dan matanya melebar begitu melihat sang sahabat tercinta telah membuka matanya.

"Kyunnie! Kau sudah sadar?" dengan cepat namja tiang listrik tersebut berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Yakkk tiang listrik pabbo lepaskan Hyunnie. Kau tak lihat dia kesulitan bernafas?" teriak Eunhyuk yang sudah tiba di kamar Kyuhyun dengan seorang dokter yang ada di belakangnya.

"Mian! Hehehe!" Changmin hanya nyengir dengan tampang tak berdosa sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis melihat para sahabatnya tersebut.

"Biar Kyuhyun-ssi saya periksa dulu keadaannya." Ucap dokter tersebut.

Dan setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya Changmin dan Eunhyuk segera masuk ke ruangan Kyuhyun kembali karena kondisi Kyuhyun sudah agak membaik. Namun tetap saja ia memerlukan operasi sesegera mungkin.

"Hyung, aku bosan!" keluh Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk hanya memutar bola matanya sambil meneruskan memotong apel untuk Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kau bertanding PSP denganku Kyu? Aku membawa dua!"

**Plukk**

Eunhyuk melempar kulit apel yang dikupasnya ke kepala Changmin.

"Apa otakmu mengecil karena terlalu banyak makan? Hyunnie harus istirahat dan tak boleh kelelahan. Bisa-bisa aku dibunuh kuda pabbo itu jika terjadi sesuatu pada babynya!" ucap Eunhyuk ketus.

"Oh ya hyung, dimana Siwon hyung?" tanyanya. Eunhyuk menghentikan acara mengupas apelnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkannya kembali.

"Aku tak tahu Hyunnie. Dia pergi sama si ikan. Makanya mereka menyuruhku untuk menemanimu disini. Aku juga tak tahu mereka pergi kemana! Aaaaa!" Eunhyuk menyodorkan potongan buah apel yang sudah dipotongnya ke mulut Kyuhyun dan dengan senang hati Kyuhyun menerimanya.

"Aku hyung! Aaaaa!" Changmin ikut membuka mulutnya agar Eunhyuk manyuapinya apel seperti Kyuhyun.

"Yakk! Memang kau tak punya tangan eoh!" maki Eunhyuk, Changmin hanya memajukan bibirnya karena Eunhyuk menolak untuk menyuapi apelnya.

"Kau jahat hyung!" Changmin yang merajuk mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyalakan TV di ruang rawat Kyuhyun, bisa dibilang kamar Kyuhyun kini seperti ruang VVIP, karena fasilitasnya lengkap. Memang begitulah sifat Siwon yang selalu selalu berlebihan jika menyangkut dengan nama Kyuhyun. Changmin saja masih mengingat semboyan Siwon, 'Berikan yang terbaik untuk orang yang sangat kamu sayangi!'

Channel pertama yang muncul waktu Changmin menyalakan TV yaitu Channel WKTV yang kini menayangkan acara pertandingan tinju.

"Tu-tunggu bukankah itu Siwon hyung?"

Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk sontak melihat ke arah TV setelah mendengar ucapan Changmin.

DEG

Jantung Kyuhyun seakan diremas begitu kuat ketika melihat Siwon-nya yang terjatuh dan berusaha bangun dengan memegangi perutnya, sudut bibirnya berdarah, matanya bengkak hingga membuat mata hangat yang selalu menatapnya tersebut menyipit, pelipis serta tulang pipinya membiru. Sungguh itu membuat jantung Kyuhyun seakan remuk seketika.

Eunhyuk yang juga ikut melihatnyapun segera menutup mata Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya ketika melihat wajah _shock_ yang bercampur ketakutan disana.

"It-itu bukan Siwon, kau salah lihat Hyunnie!" Kyuhyun melepas tangan Eunhyuk yang menutupi matanya. Sedangkan Changmin yang mengertipun ikut meyakinkan Kyuhyun jika itu bukan Siwon.

"I-iya Kyunnie, tak mungkin Siwon melakukan tinju!"

"Jangan dimatikan!" ucap Kyuhyun cepat, ketika melihat Changmin akan mematikan TV-nya.

Kyuhyun melihat tulisan 'Live' pojok kanan atas. Ia harus kesana, ia harus menemui Siwonnya.

"Antar aku kesana!"

**DEG**

Changmin dan Eunhyuk hanya saling memandang. Ketika Eunhyuk akan mengeluarkan protes, Kyuhyun kembali memotong perkataannya.

"Hyung! Aku mohon!" Tak ada yang bisa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun, entah jenis magnet apa yang sudah menarik Eunhyuk untuk menurutinya. Menatap mata yang sarat akan ketakutan serta nada suara yang biasanya sangat merdu terdengar sedikit serak, membuat Eunhyuk mengangkat tangan seketika.

"Baiklah! Tapi aku tak tahu acara tersebut dimana!"

"Aku tahu pertandingan tersebut diadakan dimana! Karena aku sering kesana dengan Yunho hyung untuk menonton. Hanya 15 menit dari rumah sakit ini jika kita cepat." Ucap Changmin tiba-tiba.

"Baiklah sekarang antarkan kami kesana Min!" ucap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk segera memakaikan jaket ke tubuh dongsaeng tersayangnya, sedangkan Changmin menyiapkan kursi roda untuk Kyuhyun. Karena kondisi Kyuhyun masih sangat rentan saat ini. Sehingga mereka berdua tak mau Kyuhyun semakin _drop_ karena kelelahan.

Changmin memindahkan tubuh Kyuhyun ke kursi roda, sedangkan Eunhyuk bersiap untuk mendorongnya. Eunhyuk tak meminta izin terlebih dahulu pada pihak rumah sakit. Karena ia sendiri juga sangat tahu pasti jawabannya, Tidak!

Changmin menggendong Kyuhyun ke dalam mobilnya di jok belakang, disana sudah ada Eunghyuk yang akan menjaga Kyuhyun. Sementara dirinya segera bergegas ke kursi sopir untuk mengemudikan mobilnya.

Changmin tiba di studio pertandingan Siwon hanya dalam waktu 10 menit, karena kondisi jalan yang tak macet serta Changmin yang memang ahli dalam masalah kebut-kebutan.

Changmin segera menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya, karena akan tidak mungkin sekali jika Kyuhyun masuk menggunakan kursi roda. Changmin tidak mau mengambil resiko jika terjadi sesuatu pada Kyuhyun karena ulah para penonton yang memang sedikit anarkis dalam melihat pertandingan tinju tersebut. Terlebih lagi untuk mencapai ke kursi penonton tak ada jalan yang khusus untuk kursi roda.

Eunhyuk membenarkan jaket Kyuhyun yang sedikit berantakan dan mengikuti Changmin dibelakangnya. Changmin berusaha menerobos kerumunan penonton untuk berada tepat di bangku penonton paling depan. Karena akan sangat berbahaya jika Changmin membawa Kyuhyun yang belum sehat benar kondisinya untuk bergabung di deretan tengah maupun belakang.

"Minn, disana ada kursi yang kosong!" Eunhyuk menunjuk ke arah bangku penonton yang terletak paling depan di sebelah kanan _Ring._

Kyuhyun hanya bisa berusaha menarik oksigen sekuat-kuatnya ketika melewati desakan-desakan penonton lainnya. Berada di tengah-tengah orang banyak seperti ini membuat Kyuhyun sedikit kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Disini!" Changmin segera mengikuti Eunghyuk yang sudah berhasil mencapai bangku terdepan. Changmin mendudukan Kyuhyun disampingnya. Sedangkan Eunhyuk duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kini bisa melihat dengan jelas Siwon-nya yang mati-matian bertahan dari pukulan lawannya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tak kuat berada di tengah-tengah orang sebanyak ini, selain suara teriakan yang membuatnya kepalanya pusing, juga keterbatasan oksigen di dalam ruangan, membuat dadanya sedikit sesak.

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Changmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk hanya bisa mengusap keringat dingin yang menetes di dahi Kyuhyun dengan telapak tangannya.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hyunnie?" Tanya Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Kyuhyun, karena jika tidak, suaranya akan tenggelam di lautan teriakan para penonton di studio.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk, matanya masih menatap instens Siwon, yang kini tengah bertarung dengan mempertaruhkan nyawanya.

"Kyaaaa hancukan dia!" teriak para penonton ketika melihat Siwon terjatuh. Namun Siwon berusaha untuk berdiri kembali.

**Bukk**

**Bukk**

Siwon terus melangkah mundur ketika Taecyeon dengan bertubi-tubi memukulnya.

Wasit segera melerai Taecyeon ketika melihat Siwon yang tak berdaya dan belum memberikan serangan balasan.

Setelah wasit tersebut menyingkir, Siwon mencoba memukul Taecyeon dan dengan cepat ditangkis olehnya.

**Bukk**

Taecyeon memukul Siwon tepat mengenai ulu hatinya. Siwon meringis kesakitan sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar terjatuh di atas _Ring._

**Brukkk**

"ANDWEEE!"

** To Be Continued**

* * *

**The last chapter will be published in Wonkyu Day. ^_^**

**Big Thanks to :**

**iloyalty1 / elissiwon / GaemGyu92 / missjelek / Allyna Kyuzumaki / shin min young / / WonKyuPet / MySuperWon407 / Shin jira / lee minji elf / WONHAESUNG LOVE / Rhea cho / cloudsevil / vira / mandalika / zita frauke / wonkyuhyo / Kyunnie / Kyu-chan / Annynomous / aanin arlunerz**

Thanks for reviews, favorites, and follow this story. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Main Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and Choi Siwon**

**Others : Lee Donghae, Lee Hyukjae, and Shim Changmin.**

**Pair : Wonkyu, Haehyuk**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Tragedy, Romance,**

**Warning : Typo(es), OOC, GJ, BL, Shounen~Ai, Freak, and Boring :D**

**If You DON'T LIKE this Just DON'T READ it.**

**Special For WonKyu Day**

* * *

**.**

**\(^_^)/ Struggle Of Love \(^_^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Sial kenapa tubuh ini sudah menyerah. Tidak aku harus segera berdiri. Kyuhyun masih menungguku dirumah sakit. Aku harus berhasil membawanya kembali ke sisiku. Tak akan kubiarkan Kyuhyun pergi jauh. Tidak. Tidak akan pernah!' Siwon semakin merancau dalam hati. Ia mencoba bangkit, namun tiba-tiba…

**Brukkk**

Siwon merasakan hantaman cukup keras pada kepalanya hingga membuat ia tersungkur kembali.

"ANDWAEEE!" teriak Kyuhyun begitu melihat Taecyeon yang kembali memukul Siwon ketika ia dalam keadaan tak berdaya.

**DEG**

'Suara itu!' ucap Siwon dalam hati ketika ia sempat mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Siwon memejamkan matanya untuk menetralisir rasa sakit yang semakin didera tubuhnya, bibirnya tertawa mencibir. Bagaimana bisa otaknya masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir jika Kyuhyun berada disini.

'Dasar otak pabbo!' umpatnya dalam hati.

Sementara Taecyeon sendiri kini masih dihalangin oleh wasit agar tidak melakukan serangan bodoh seperti tadi, karena itu merupakan sebuah pelanggaran. Taecyeon menjadi semakin geram dan ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri pertandingan begitu melihat tubuh Siwon yang masih tergeletak sambil memejamkan matanya tersebut menyunggingkan senyuman, lebih tepatnya sebuah tawa yang terlihat mengejek bagi dirinya.

"Sial masih sempat-sempatnya ia tertawa padahal dia sudah berada di ujung tanduk pintu kematian!" gumam Taecyeon.

Mata Donghae terbelalak begitu melihat tepat di depan Siwon tersungkur berdiri 3 namja yang sangat dikenalnya duduk di kursi penonton.

"Eunhyuk, Changmin dan Kyu..Kyuhyun!" Donghae semakin terkejut begitu bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaan Kyuhyun yang kini melangkah ke ujung Ring dengan dipapah oleh kekasihnya serta Changmin.

**Grepp**

Siwon merasakan ada yang menyentuh wajahnya kini. Siwon masih tetap setia memejamkan matanya karena kondisi tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak kuat untuk menggerakan tangannya.

"Lembut!" gumam Siwon merasakan jika tangan tersebut kini mulai mengusap lebam di pipinya dengan sangat hati-hati.

Kyuhyun sendiri hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya agar meredam isakannya, sedangkan Eunhyuk sibuk membekap mulutnya sendiri dengan satu tangan lainnya yang menopang tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak terdengar isakannya yang bisa dibilang cukup keras tersebut –kata Donghae.

Changmin hanya diam, matanya sudah berair, namun ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya agar tidak menangis. Karena akan sangat memalukan jika Siwon rivalnya -dalam mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun dulu- mengetahui jika ia sedang menangis karena dirinya –Siwon.

"Bertahanlah.. demi aku..!" ucap Kyuhyun lirih. Namun Siwon masih bisa mendengarnya. Meski kini teriakan para penonton yang sibuk mengumpatinya lebih keras dari pada suara lembut tersebut.

Siwon membuka matanya untuk mengetahui tangan serta suara siapa yang kini berada di dekatnya.

**DEG**

Mata Siwon yang sangat sulit terbuka karena sudah membengkak kini melotot melihat orang terkasihnya berdiri tepat disampingnya. Disamping Ring tempat tubuhnya tersungkur.

"Bangunlah Siwon hyung kalahkan dia!" ucap Kyuhyun begitu berhasil meredam isakannya, meski kini air matanya mengalir tiada hentinya dari wajah pucat tersebut.

Hati Siwon sakit melihat air mata yang keluar dari obsidian indah namjachingu-nya. Selama ini Siwon tak pernah membiarkan mata tersebut mengeluarkan air mata, tak akan pernah membiarkan bibir indah tersebut mengeluarkan isakan.

Namun lihatlah. Apa yang sudah ia perbuat sekarang. Dirinya sendirilah yang membuat mata tersebut menangis. Bibir yang menjadi candu tersebut mengeluarkan isakan.

**3**

**2**

Suara sang wasit masih terus menghitung mundur.

Bagaikan mendapat kekuatan yang sangat besar, Siwon berhasil bangkit dan berdiri tepat di hitungan ke 1.

Siwon tak boleh mengecewakan Kyuhyunnya. Kyuhyun sudah berada disini sekarang, menyemangatinya dan memberikan kekuatan untuknya. Tidak mungkin Siwon harus menyerah begitu saja. Kyuhyun sudah berjuang kemari di tengah-tengah kondisinya yang buruk. Lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun menyaksikan kekalahannya? Tidak akan pernah. Mata indah tersebut tak boleh mengeluarkan air mata kembali. Cukup sekali ini saja, bahkan Kyuhyun tak pernah menangis setelah ia diusir dari rumah dan memutuskan untuk kabur bersamanya.

**Ting**

Pertandingan kembali di mulai. Siwon segera melayangkan pukulan ke arah wajah Taecyeon.

**Bukk**

Taecyeon membenarkan _gum shield_ (pelindung gigi) nya karena terkena pukulan keras Siwon.

'Sial, kenapa ia tiba-tiba menjadi kuat begini?' umpat Taecyeon dalam hati. Taecyeon melakukan serangan balasan dengan memukul perut Siwon, namun Siwon dengan cepat bisa menhindarinya. Siwon yang melihat Taecyeon mulai lengah akhirnya melancarkan serangan balasan bertubi-tubi di tubuh serta wajah Taecyeon.

**Bukk bukk bukk**

**Bukk bukk**

Entah sudah berapa kali Siwon memukul wajah serta perut Taecyeon, yang jelas kini Taecyeon terjatuh.

**Brukk**

**10**

**9**

**8**

**7**

**6**

**5**

Suara sang wasit menghitung mundur.

Taecyeon berhasil berdiri kembali, Siwon mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Taecyeon yang kini sudah mencoba melakukan serangan balasan.

**Bukk**

**Sreettt**

Siwon berhasil menghindar setelah menerima pukulan dari Taecyeon. Pukulan tersebut kini sama sekali tak terasa di tubuh Siwon, karena baginya hatinya kini jauh lebih sakit ketika melihat keadaan Kyuhyun dengan posisi kepala yang bersandar dibahu Changmin. Siwon tahu Kyuhyun tak akan beranjak dari posisinya sebelum pertandingan berakhir. Dan Siwon yakin jika kini Kyuhyun sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Namun bukankah sebaliknya? Seharusnya Siwon yang kini harus khawatir dengan keadaan Kyuhyun.

'Aku harus mengakhiri pertandingan ini secepat mungkin. Sebelum kondisi Kyuhyun semakin memburuk.' Batin Siwon.

Siwon kembali siaga mencari celah lawan, Ia kembali memukul Taecyeon bertubi-tubi.

**Bukk**

**Bukk**

**Bukk**

Taecyeon terdorong hingga ke tali pembatas Ring, ia kembali mencoba menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk membalas Siwon.

Siwon yang melihat Taecyeon dalam keadaan lengah, kini mulai menghampirinya.

**Bukk Bukk Bukk**

Tiga kali pukulan sudah Siwon layangkan pada perut Taecyeon. Namun sepertinya Taecyeon masih bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak tumbang. Hingga Siwon menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mengumpulkan seluruh energinya untuk memberikan pukulan terakhirnya untuk mengkahiri pertandingan.

**Brukkk**

Siwon memukul rahang bawah wajah Taecyeon hingga membuatnya mendongak cukup tinggi karena kerasnya pukulan Siwon. Bogem (?) mentah terakhir dari Siwon berhasil membuat seorang Ok Taecyeon ambruk. Bahkan kini tubuhnya tak bergerak sama sekali. Mungkin kini ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

**10**

**….**

**3**

**2**

**1**

**Ting Ting Ting**

Taecyeon KO (Knock Out)

"CHOI SIWON PEMENANGNYA!" teriak sang wasit sambil mengangkat tangan kanan Siwon dan mengedarkan seluruh pandangannya untuk melihat setiap penonton yang berada di seluruh studio.

"YYEYYY!"

"KAU HEBAT!"

"KAULAH BINTANG YANG BERSINAR SELANJUTNYA!"

"CHOI SIWON, U'RE HERO!"

Siwon tersenyum mendengar teriakan penonton yang memujinya setelah tadi mengumpatinya. Namun Siwon menghentikan senyumannya begitu melihat Kyuhyun manaiki Ring dengan dibantu oleh Changmin, sedangkan Eunhyuk sudah berlari ke pelukan Donghae dan lebih memilih untuk menangis merayakan kemenangan Siwon bersama.

"Kau memang hebat hyung!" Siwon bisa melihat senyum tulus di wajah pucat belahan hatinya tersebut. Siwon melangkah mendekatinya dan segera memeluknya erat. Changmin pun melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Kyuhyun dan melangkah mundur, memberi ruang untuk dua hati yang sedang berbahagia tersebut.

"Itu semua berkat kau!" wajab Siwon dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun tersenyum mendengarnya. Dan juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Siwon.

"Aku tahu! Untuk itulah aku kemari!" Siwon melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup wajah pucat serta menatap kedua mata Kyuhyun lekat.

"Aku tak akan memaafkanmu jika kau melakukan ini lagi!" Ucap Siwon tersenyum pada Kyuhyun.

"Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu!" Ada perasaan hangat ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang balas tersenyum padanya.

Siwon yang terbawa suasana mulai mendekatkan wajahnya, semakin mendekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu.

**Chupp**

Siwon dan Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, saling menempelkan bibirnya lalu melumatnya bergantian. Namun sepertinya cuma Siwon yang bekerja dalam hal ini, bisa dilihat sendiri jika Siwon begitu bernafsu melumat bibir bawah serta atas Kyuhyun secara bergantian dengan gaya sensual, bahkan ia tak merasakan kesakitan ketika ciumannya mengenai luka di sudut bibirnya.

"YEYYY !" para penonton semakin berteriak ketika melihat wanita cantik membawa sebuah sabuk atau biasa dikenal dengan OPBF Belt -di Korea.

Siwon melepas pagutan bibirnya, lalu menyuruh wanita tersebut untuk memberikan sabuk tersebut pada Kyuhyunnya.

"Ini hadiah untuk membayar air mata ini!" Siwon mengusap pipi Kyuhyun yang terdapat bekas air mata.

Kyuhyun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa, ia kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium pipi Siwon yang terdapat luka lebam yang membiru dipipi kanannya.

**Chupp**

Siwon memandang Kyuhyun sambil memegang pipinya yang sudah dicium oleh Kyuhyun.

**Srettt**

Siwon mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun setinggi mungkin, untuk memperlihatkan pada seluruh dunia kini ia begitu bahagia.

"Yakk hyung turunkan aku. Aku bisa terjatuh!" ucap Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya Siwon berpura-pura tuli. Ia tetap mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun dan memutar-mutarnya.

Bagaimana Kyuhyun tidak takut jika kini ia digendong di depan dan diangkat seperti anak kecil.

Siwon menghentikan acara memutar-mutarnya karena lelah, ia tidak sadar jika itu membuat kepala Kyuhyun sangat pusing.

"hyu..ng..Ak..aku..!"

Brukk

Siwon segera menahan tubuh Kyuhyun yang masih dalam dekapannya ketika menyadari jika Kyuhyun mulai limbung.

"Kyu..Kyunnie..bangun!" ucapnya setelah berhasil merubah posisinya dan berusaha membangunkan Kyuhyun. Changmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk segera menghampiri Siwon.

"Cepat kita harus membawanya kerumah sakit!"

Siwon segera mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ala bridal, dan bergegas menuruni panggung. Ia lalu berlari keluar studio, di ikuti oleh Changmin, Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

Changmin sudah menawari Siwon untuk menggantikannya menggendong Kyuhyun, karena Siwon pasti sudah cukup lelah karena pertandingan tersebut. Namun Siwon tidak mau. Ia tetap bersikeras menggendong babynya.

"Cepat masukan Kyuhyun, hati-hati kepalanya!" teriak Eunhyuk. Dan merekapun segera menuju ke rumah sakit dengan mobil yang dibawah Changmin.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Donghae yang menghampiri Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, Donghae tahu apa maksudnya itu. Donghae sendiri juga sangat takut. Sekarang Kyuhyun sedang di operasi, sedangkan Siwon kini terbaring di ranjang tak berdaya.

Siwon sama sekali tak membiarkan orang lain membantunya untuk membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit. Sejak turun dari mobil, Siwon tetap bersikeras menggendong Kyuhyun di punggungnya sambil berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Hingga saat Siwon berhasil membaringkan Kyuhyun di ruangannya dan menyuruhnya untuk keluar agar dokter bisa memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyunnya, di saat itu pula Siwon ambruk. Ia jatuh pingsan tepat ketika ia keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun. Donghae yang saat itu berdiri di sampingnya pun segera menopang tubuh Siwon agar tak membentur lantai.

Akhirnya kini Siwon terbaring tak berdaya setelah mengeluarkan seluruh energinya hari ini, Donghae memutuskan untuk menemani Siwon karena ia takut Siwon akan merasa sendirian ketika ia sadar nanti. Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Changmin menunggu di ruang operasi Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaan Siwon hyung?" Tanya Changmin.

"Dia masih belum sadar, namun para suster sudah mengobati lukanya." Changmin diam. Mungkin ia sendiri juga bingung mau berkata apa lagi.

Kini mereka semua menunggu hingga lampu merah yang masih menyala tersebut untuk padam. Serta menunggu hingga pintu bercat putih tersebut terbuka. Sudah 4 jam Changmin dan Eunhyuk duduk di bangku depan ruangan operasi tersebut. Sedangkan Donghae sudah kembali ke kamar Siwon.

**Ceklek**

Pintu tersebut terbuka, lampu merah di sudut atas pintu juga sudah redup. Changmin dan Eunhyuk segera menghampiri lelaki berusia hampir separuh abad tersebut yang kini sedang membuka maskernya.

"Bagaimana dok?" Tanya Eunhyuk antusias.

"Kyuhyun-ssi …"

.

.

.

Sementara di tempat lain, Donghae sibuk memanggil suster setelah melihat Siwon yang merancau tidak jelas dalam tidurnya, nafasnya naik turun dan air mata serta keringat dingin mengucur deras.

.

"_Hyung terima kasih atas cinta yang kau berikan, aku sungguh bahagia hari ini serta hari-hari sebelumnya. Namun maaf aku harus pergi sekarang!"_

"_Memangnya kau akan kemana Kyu?"_

"_Kesuatu tempat dimana aku selalu bisa melihatmu hyung!"_

"_Tak bisakah hyung ikut denganmu?" Kyuhyun menggeleng._

"_Tapi kau berjanji untuk selalu berada disampingku Kyu!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lalu menyentuh dada Siwon._

"_Aku akan selalu berada disini hyung!"_

"_Ta-tapi Kyu!"_

"_Sudah saatnya aku pergi. Saranghae Choi Siwon!"_

"_TIDAK KYUHYUN TUNGGU AKU!" Aku terus berlari mengejar dirinya yang terus menjauh, aku mencoba merentangkan tanganku untuk menggapainya, namun ia terlalu jauh, kakiku sudah lelah mengejarnya. Dia terus berjalan ke arah cahaya yang aku tak tahu apa itu. _

_Sebelum cahaya itu benar-benar hilang bersama dengan sosoknya. Wajah cantiknya menoleh ke arahku dan tersenyum bahagia. Dan setelah itu ia benar-benar menghilang bersama cahaya putih terang dan saat itulah kakiku tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku. Suasana menjadi gelap, sangat gelap, seakan-akan cahayaku telah pergi bersamanya. Sosok yang sangat aku cintai melebihi apapun di dunia ini._

_._

"Dengan begini ia bisa tidur dengan tenang." Ucap seorang suster setelah menyuntikan sesuatu ke lengan Siwon.

"Terima kasih sus!" ucap Donghae setelah suster tersebut selesai melakukan tugasnya.

.

.

.

Bola mata _onyx_ tersebut membuka, ruangan yang bercat putih serta alat-alat medis menyapu pemandangannya. Ia sadar jika kini dirinya masih berada di rumah sakit, namun hal yang tidak dimengerti olehnya adalah kenapa ia bisa berbaring di ranjang tempat pasien berbaring. Dan setahu Siwon, dirinya bukan salah satu pasien dirumah sakit ini. Dia kemari untuk menemani Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun? Seketika itu pula Siwon segera bangkit dari posisinya berbaring, ia mencoba mencabut _infuse_ yang tertancap di tangannya kasar, setelah itu ia turun dari ranjang. Namun tiba-tiba saja Donghae datang dan menahannya.

"Kau mau kemana? Kau baru bangun. Seharusnya kau istirahat dulu!" Donghae memaksa menahan tubuh Siwon yang masih bersikeras untuk bangun.

"Kyuhyun! Dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya Siwon bertubi-tubi.

"Tenanglah aku akan akan memberitahumu. Namun kau harus tenang dulu!" Siwon menurut, ia menangkap gelagat aneh pada sikap Donghae, tiba-tiba saja perasaannya dihinggapi rasa gelisah. Apalagi setelah mengingat mimpi buruknya tadi.

"Mianhae! Dokter sudah berusaha!" ucap Donghae lirih.

**DEG**

"Apa maksudmu hyung?" Siwon mati-matian berusaha untuk menahan getar suaranya.

Donghae menggeleng, Siwon semakin histeris.

"Tidak itu tidak mungkin. Aku akan membuktikan jika kau bohong. Aku tidak percaya." Rancau Siwon.

"Siwon tenanglah dulu!" Donghae berusaha menenangkan Siwon namun gagal, Siwon sudah lebih dulu berjalan sempoyongan menuju kamar rawat Kyuhyun, Donghae pun hanya bisa mengikutinya dari belakang.

**Brakk**

Pintu tersebut di buka Siwon dengan kasar, Siwon bisa melihat disana, Eunhyuk yang duduk di samping ranjang seseorang degan kain putih yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya. Serta Changmin yang meninju dinding didepannya.

"Ad-ada ap-apa ini?" ucap Siwon terbata. Hatinya tiba-tiba saja takut melihat kedua temannya menampilkan wajah sedih seperti telah kehilangan seseorang. Memang siapa yang pergi? Tidak ada yang pergi, lalu kenapa ada jejak air mata di pipi mereka.

Eunhyuk tak menjawab, matanya terus menatap tubuh yang tertutup kain tersebut. Siwon mengikuti kemana arah pandang Eunhyuk. Otak Siwon seakan beku hingga tak bisa memikirkan apa yang terjadi dihadapannya kini. Siwon mencoba berjalan dengan lunglai ke ranjang tempat sosok tersebut berbaring.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" entah itu pertanyaan bodoh atau bukan. Namun Siwon masih tetap mengingkari, tidak mungkin jika yang berbaring itu adalah Kyuhyun.

**Sreett**

Tangan yang terlipat rapi tersebut tiba-tiba terjatuh hingga terlihat dengan jelas jika tangan yang tadi tertutupi kain putih itu kini terlihat begitu pucat. Bukan. Bukan warna kulit pucat itu yang menjadi perhatian Siwon, namun gelang yang berwarna hitam yang melekat dengan indah pada tangan tersebut.

.

"_Pakailah gelang ini, karena aku juga memakainya."_

"_Jangan bilang ini gelang couple?"_

"_Mungkin bisa dibilang begitu, namun ini lebih dari gelang apapun di dunia ini. Karena ada mitos yang mengatakan jika sang pemakai tak akan pernah melepas gelang tersebut maka ia tak akan terpisahkan dari pasangannya. Jadi jangan pernah mencoba untuk melepasnya mengerti Kyunnie!"_

"_Siap Bos! Hahaha!"_

_._

Siwon semakin takut sekarang, kini ia sudah berdiri tepat di ranjang sosok tersebut terbaring, Apa ia salah masuk kamar? Namun itu tidak mungkin jika salah, kenapa bisa Eunhyuk dan Changmin berada disini? Apa mereka semua sedang membuat kejutan? Bisa saja bukan. Siwon sangat mengenal jika namjachingunya itu sangat jahil. Namun namjachingu nya tak mungkin pula melakukan candaan seperti ini.

Perlahan-lahan tangan Siwon terulur untuk membuka kain putih tersebut. Tangan Siwon bergetar, namun ia juga harus memastikan. Siwon membuka kain yang menutupi wajah sosok tersebut dengan perlahan, mata Siwon kini terpejam, hingga kain yang dibukanya sudah terbuka sempurna namun Siwon masih enggan membuka matanya.

Sudah hampir 1 menit Siwon tak berani membuka matanya, nafasnya memburu, berkali-kali ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Dan berlahan-lahan Siwon mulai membuka matanya.

**DEG**

"Ti-tidak, it-itu bu-bukan Kyuhyun! It-itu bukan Kyuhyunku!" Siwon melangkah mundur setelah melepas selimut putih yang dipegangnya tadi, ia terus melangkah mundur hingga akhirnya ia jatuh terduduk di lantai karena tiba-tiba kakinya lemas untuk berpijak.

"TIDAAAKKKK KYUHYUN hiks…itu bukan Kyuhyun hikss.. bukan.. Kyuhyun pasti ada dikamar lain. Iya kan hyung..?" Siwon berusaha mati-matian menyangkal jika matanya menangkap pemandangan yang salah. Siwon menoleh ke arah Donghae sekedar untuk menyakinkan pemikirannya. Namun sia-sia. Donghae juga ikut berjongkok di depannya dan menangis sambil memeluknya.

"Kuatkan hatimu Siwon!" ucapnya.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Hikss…Kyuhyun..hikss!"

Donghae dan Siwon menangis. Terus terisak, berharap jika air mata bisa menyembuhkan hati seorang namja tampan yang kini tengah dilanda duka sedikit membaik.

Hening!

Semua larut akan isak tangis Siwon dan juga Donghae, tak ada yang bersuara dan hanya suara tangis yang memilukan dari kedua namja yang kini terduduk di lantai.

"Aishhh kenapa berisik sekali sih?"

**DEG**

Siwon mendongakan kepala ketika ia mendengar suara yang begitu dikenalnya. Suara yang selalu membuat hatinya nyaman ketika mendengarnya bahkan melebihi semua suara penyanyi di dunia.

"Hyung kenapa kau ketawa? Kau juga Chang?"

Lagi!

Suara tersebut terdengar kembali, Siwon segera bangkit berdiri untuk melihatnya jika pendengarannya tak salah.

"Dan kau Hyung kenapa.. tu-tunggu! kau menangis? Ih~ kau terlihat sangat jelek jika menangis seperti itu!"

Kata-kata kasar tersebut, benar Siwon tidak salah. Itu adalah ciri khas namjachingu nya. Siwon berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat.

"Kyu, syukurlah kau bangun. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku!" ucap Siwon dan semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia tak tahu jika tingkahnya itu membuat Kyuhyun sedikit sesak untuk bernafas.

"Memangnya aku ukhh! kemana? Bahkan aku sudah bosan berdiam diri di ruangan laknat ini! Hyung bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu. In-ni se-dikit se-sak!"

Siwon langsung melepas pelukannya begitu tahu itu menyakiti Kyuhyunnya. Ia menatap Kyuhyun tajam.

"Ku kira kau meninggal!"

"Memang siapa yang meninggal? Aku hanya tidur. Aku lelah menunggumu bangun karena kau terbius selama dua hari!"

"Ja-jadi.. lalu ta-tadi itu…" Siwon tak melanjutkan ucapannya, Ia sibuk memberikan _deathglare_ pada tiga namja didepannya.

"Oppss ketahuan ya~" ucap Eunhyuk sambil menahan tawa.

"Hyungdeul, air mata palsu ini membuat pipiku gatal! Bagaimana jika nanti tumbuh jerawat.!"celetuk Changmin.

"Aishh mungkin mataku bengkak setelah ini. Tapi hebat kan _acting_ ku. Mungkin aku akan mencoba beberapa _casting_ besok." Ucap Donghae sibuk membersihkan ingusnya.

Sroott

Mereka tidak tahu jika namja tampan berjuluk kuda ini sudah sangat kesal. Ia sudah mendengus beberapa kali, nafasnya memburu dan hanya tinggal menunggu waktu untuk meledak.

"KALIAAAANNNNN !"

"Rencana "K"!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Memang kita punya rencana K ? bukannya rencana B?" ucap Donghae.

"B untuk Bodoh dan K untuk kaburrrrr!"

**The End**

* * *

Bagaimana Endingnya? Aneh? Iya aku juga tahu T_T

Angst nya ngena nggak? Or Humornya yang lebih mendominasi. Entahlah jika aku membuat Ending selalu saja GaJe T_T

**Happy WonKyu Day!**

**Happy WonKyu Day!**

**Keep calm and believe Wonkyu. ;)**

**Wanna gimme a review for last Chapter ?**

**Big Thanks To :**

**iloyalty1** ^WK^**elissiwon**^WK^**GaemGyu92** ^WK^**missjelek** ^WK^**Allyna** **Kyuzumaki** ^WK^**shin min young** ^WK^**muet. kyunnie** ^WK^**WonKyuPet** ^WK^**MySuperWon407** ^WK^**Shin jira** ^WK^**lee minji elf** ^WK^**WONHAESUNG** **LOVE** ^WK^ **Rhea cho** ^WK^**cloudsevil** ^WK^**vira** ^WK^**mandalika** ^WK^**zita frauke** ^WK^ **wonkyuhyo** ^WK^ **Kyunnie** ^WK^ **Kyu-chan** ^WK^ **Annynomous** ^WK^ **aanin arlunerz** ^WK^ **ermagyu** ^WK^ **Kyuhyun Zone** ^WK^ **the olive** ^WK^ **Cath0797** ^WK^**FiWonKyu0201** ^WK^ **rikha-chan** ^WK^ **sellinandrew** ^WK^ **Park Kyu** ^WK^ **evil Kyu** ^WK^ **Kayla WonKyu**

FF ke-3 yang aku post. Tinggal FF Pheromone ^_^


End file.
